Wide area communication networks are frequently used to deliver content to user devices. Delivery of large content files, such as streaming video files, can put a strain on the communication networks. One technique for relieving network strain caused by transmitting large, high-bandwidth files (e.g., streaming video) is based on the caching of the content by the network. When caching content, the network may include a number of caching nodes that are located on an “edge” portion of the network (e.g., near the final user devices to which the content is delivered). The caching nodes may store local copies of the content that is frequently requested. In this manner, a subsequent request of the same content (by a same or different user device) may be satisfied from a caching node located close to the requesting user device, which may relieve network strain on a core portion of the network.